Study Break
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Teddy/Billy - Day 18 - Doing something together) When Teddy's grades fall so much because of super-hero duties he risks being kicked out of the basketball team, Billy finds new and original ways to motivate him. It means they'll both be miserable for a while, but hey, it's for a good cause… right?


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 18 - Doing something together

* * *

_Study Break_

A low sigh of defeat and despair left Teddy as he slumped forward on his desk. His pen was held between his upper lip and his nose, and both hands were buried in his hair. He stared at the computer screen in agony, pointedly ignoring the numerous wrinkled papers holding rejected drafts and failed attempts at brainstorming that were scattered all around.  
He was pushed to a corner, and it seemed his entire life depended on him finishing this one assignment. A thousand word hand-in, and a lone word - "The" - stared at him tauntingly from the screen. A single word; he only had about a thousand left.  
How did it come to this?

–

Being a costumed vigilante left one with noticeably less free time. Teddy knew that when he joined the Young Avengers, and became increasingly more aware of that the longer he bore the name Hulkling. Still, he thought he somehow managed to keep his head above water, that is, until he received his latest report card and saw that the opposite was true.  
Now, it wasn't like Teddy was failing school, but there _was_ a decline in his average, one that concerned his school's faculty enough to alert his current guardians, being Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan.  
It was bad enough to be there to see the somewhat disappointed, all around worried looks on their faces when they heard the news. It was even worse to hear that if this kept up, Teddy would be suspended from the basketball team. Seeing how being on the team was one of the things Teddy enjoyed most at school despite certain…_elements_, being forced with that ultimatum was one of the worst things that could've happened to Teddy. Of course, it only got worse yet once they came back home, and Jeff and Rebecca filled their son - one Billy Kaplan - one Teddy's boyfriend - about the matter. Granted, Billy already knew as Teddy informed him via text messages on the way home, so the mage received the news fairly well. That still didn't mean Teddy knew what Billy meant when he quite eerily reassured him that he'll do his best to help.  
At first, Teddy thought Billy was talking about helping him with the make-up exercises Teddy was given, so as to raise his grades and catch up on the rest of his class - but alas. What Billy had in mind was, in fact, the worst thing that could've happened to Teddy. Well, aside from them actually breaking up, but it was too close to that for comfort.

"What do you _mean_, no _privileges_?!" Teddy exclaimed in distress and stared wide-eyed at Billy, who had a hard time meeting his gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." The mage growled and ruffled his hair in frustration. "It's either that or they're moving you to the guest room."

A sound not unlike a whimper left Teddy.  
"But it could be days, even weeks- and you'll be suffering, too!"

"Yeah, I will." Billy confirmed and gave Teddy an admonishing look. "So you better get this over with quickly."

Teddy palmed his face and shook his head in utter disbelief.  
Though he was the one who brought Teddy to this state of distress, Billy disliked seeing him like this, and so he moved closer and rested his hands on Teddy's shoulders.

"Hey, don't be like that. C'mon, we'll do this together, get this over with, and be home free with you safely back on the team, alright?"

Knowing Billy _was_ doing this to help, in his own way, and would be there for him was encouraging. Teddy nodded as he lowered his hand, an act that let Billy cup Teddy's cheeks with both his hands. Billy then offered Teddy a smile.

"That's better." Billy cooed and leaned closer to kiss Teddy on the lips.  
Teddy returned the gesture, and again, and waited until they were properly hugging and pressing against each other before he asked -

"What was that about 'no privileges' again?"

"…after this. So you better make it count."

"Aye aye, sir."

–

For the most part, the plan worked. With Billy's help, Teddy got most of the assignments out of the way before long. Keeping their hands off of each other _was_the truly problematic part, but Billy remained adamant about it, resorting even to occasionally zapping Teddy.

"It's for your own good." He panted one time Teddy cornered him in the shower, right before reminding Teddy that trying to corner a teleporter was pretty redundant, and all around stupid.

Of course, being rather deprived by then, Teddy wasn't thinking straight, and of course, that might've been why he was drawing a blank when all he had left was this one last stupid one thousand word assignment. This one thing that stood between him and Billy-privileges…  
But how was he supposed to write a thousand words about the Boston Tea Party when all he could think of was pinning Billy to the closest smooth surface and do wonderful, profane things to him?

That train of thought derailed into flaming wreckage when the door opened and Billy walked in. The mere sight of the guy made Teddy let out a longing sigh, and he sat back in his chair. He knew he was giving the guy a puppy look; he couldn't care less.

"I _was_ going to ask you how it was going, but…" Billy sighed before pursing his lips in light of the lone word that appeared on the screen.

"Hey, only nine-hundred, ninety nine more to go!" Teddy declared, only to be offered a skeptic look from Billy.

"And this has been true for how long, now?"

Teddy bowed his head in defeat.  
"Since you left about an hour ago."

"Ah."  
Billy shook his head before he placed the plate he brought with him on Teddy's desk. It had several freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on it, and a can of cola.  
"Here, maybe some sugar would help. It's just this, right? Did we finish everything else?" Billy asked on his way to his own desk.

Teddy appreciated the gift, and idly nibbled on a cookie.  
"Yeah, it's just this, and we're finally free."  
He rolled his eyes then at the situation at large. Of course, he knew he wasn't the only one suffering. Teddy hummed to himself as he watched Billy. Everything about the mage radiated frustration and unrest, two things that were born of the need that was deprived satisfaction. Teddy bit more onto his lower lip than the cookie, and span on his chair back and forth. This couldn't go on for much longer - it shouldn't.

"Say… what if… I _don't_ finish this tonight?"

The incessant clicking sound came to a stop as Billy turned away from his own computer and faced Teddy. For a moment they stared at each other, the blank look in Billy's eyes making Teddy shift uncomfortably. When Billy finally spoke, his voice was leveled and a bit detached, which made his words unnerve Teddy even more.

"You'll get to go to sleep, knowing I'm fapping in the bathroom over that fancomic of Interview with a Vampire."

There was a pause, and then Billy quirked an eyebrow.

"_Again_."

The cookie cracked, half of it falling to Teddy's lap before he rolled back to the pc and started typing as though he was possessed. Billy let out a sigh and ruffled his hair, a blush on his cheeks.

"I can send you some references, wiki and the likes, if you need."

"Please do. Just, Billy?"

They exchanged looks, and for a moment Billy was taken aback by the urgency in Teddy's eyes.

"_Hurry_."

–

"Done!" Teddy exclaimed victoriously once the e-mail was sent, carrying his assignment with it.

Upon hearing the announcement, Billy got to his feet. He trusted Teddy to be honest about that, and so Billy saw no reason not to lock the door.  
That made Teddy, who still had his arms in the air, raise his brows, but he said nothing, not even when Billy pulled Teddy's chair away from the desk - with Teddy still on it - and moved to sit over the blond. Teddy's hands moved to rest over Billy's thighs, and as he was allowed to do so, felt the need to ask -

"So I have privileges aga-"

He didn't manage to finish the question as the next moment, he had Billy's tongue down his throat, and most likely one hell of a night ahead of him.  
Teddy was quite alright with that.


End file.
